4 cancions en un Verano
by Lokita-BoomBoom
Summary: Un pequeño cambio puede pasar icluso en el verano en la vida de cierta chica gotica -pesimo summary- PD: IDD/LDA nunca pasó yalgunos de los personajes se conocian
1. Brand New Day

hola a todos, cmo ya dije elimine el otro por razones que no quiero recordar... para subir uno nuevo sin que ofenda a nadie

AVISO: si se parea Camp Rock 2 es porque me inspire u poco en la peli

**

* * *

Brand**** New**** Day**

Desde hace un montón de días que estaba esperando a que llegara este día… el comienzo del verano, lo que significa otro verano en el mejor campamento del mundo, sería el mejor sin 2 cosas: el nombre "Camp Wawanakwa" ¿de donde salió eso? Seguramente del fundador del campamento, y Heather Williams la chica con más dinero aquí… bah solo es rica porque su madre es famosa y cree que por eso tiene derecho a tratarnos mal y todos mis amigos, bueno los pocos que tengo, lo notan. Al llegar mi mamá de dejó con mis cosas y se fue, unos segundos después de que se fuera divise a una de mis mejores amigas a lo lejos en la puerta de la cabaña. Leshawna Colins, fue la primer persona que habló conmigo la primera vez que vine al campamento y con la que hice amistad más rápido que cualquier otra persona… también hizo que conociera a otros chicos con los cuales también me amigue, Geoff Daniels y Dj Waffles, desde donde se, se conocen desde el Kinder Garden y ambos bailan muy bien, Duncan Torres es el típico chico punk que no encuentras en todos lados y un excelente guitarrista, Bridgette Bertotti es mi amiga Surfista y toca el piano o teclado eléctrico y Courtney Martinez es una de esas chicas del tipo A pero también una gran amiga sabe tocar la guitarra y cantar… y por último estoy yo Gwendolyn Suárez, prefiero que me llamen Gwen, soy la típica chica gótica y, según mis amigos, tengo una hermosa voz. Juntos parecemos una especie de banda, y si lo fuéramos nos faltaría el baterista aunque eso no es problema la mayoría aquí toca la batería. A una persona que me agrado conocer es Trent Rodríguez, el chico más lindo, dulce y amable que conocí en mi vida… antes de conocerlo solamente tocaba Rock´n Roll del que le rompe los oídos a los ancianos, pero después de conocerlo comencé a tocar Rock más suave, pero sigo destrozando oídos en casa. Lo bueno es que me gusta Trent, lo malo es que no lo sabe no solo porque soy una enorme cobarde sino que también es novio de Heather… ¡¿Cómo puede ser el novio de esa bruja? Eso me lo pregunto a diario, pero somos amigos y me conformo con eso… creo. Saliendo de mi subconsciente fui corriendo hasta donde estaba mi amiga, que al verme de nuevo, ya que pasó un año, me recibió con los brazos abiertos para un enorme abrazo… ¡estoy tan feliz de ver a mi mejor amiga luego de un año!

-Chica te extrañe mucho- me dijo mientras terminamos el abrazo.

-Yo también- le conteste con una sonrisa- ¿sabes si llegaron los demás?

-Todavía no- me dijo con una mirada divertida –y, como no llegaron…- yo la miré de la misma manera porque ya entendí de que hablaba –podemos elegir primero…- fuimos corriendo hasta la puerta de la cabaña, y al entrar nos sorprendimos al encontrar a Courtney y Bridgette desempacando sus cosas que al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás nuestro voltearon a vernos también sorprendidas –la cama- fue lo único que dijo Lesh después de entrar, para luego ir a saludar y a abrazar a nuestras amigas… y después nos quedamos hablando de cosas como el año escolar, la música, pero Bridgette nos dijo que seguro este veranos será diferente, no tengo idea de porque pero tiene razón. Al terminar de instalarnos salimos afuera a la naturaleza a caminar un rato, vimos una camioneta negra estacionarse para luego ver salir a Duncan, Geoff y Dj de ahí con sus cosas supercontentos, al vernos las dejaron en la puerta de su cabaña (que estaba en frente a la nuestra) y vinieron corriendo a saludarnos… Dj nos saludo con un abrazo a Lesh y a mi al igual que Geoff y Duncan pero ellos saludaron cada uno a su chica con un beso, ¿no lo dije?, Duncan y Courtney son novios desde hace bastante, resumido un año después de que yo halla llegado, y Geoff y Bridgette creo que están juntos desde hace más tiempo, que se yo. Nos saludamos y fuimos a caminar por ahí todos juntos como si fuéramos una rara familia de Rockers.

Llegamos al escenario que está frente al lago y el director del campamento (y mi padrino, por desgracia) comenzó con su discurso de todos los años que si lo escuchas te de sueño, hizo la mención de todo incluyendo la fiesta o baile de disfraces más aburrido de la historia de los campamentos, si fuera por mi no iría pero voy a animarlo porque solo pasan basura y mis amigos y yo siempre la mejoramos con nuestro Rock. Cuando terminó de hablar cada uno volvió a lo suyo y yo me quede charlando con mis amigos cuando siento que me cubren los ojos y un sorpresa se escucho de la persona que me tapo los ojos… me di la vuelta y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, ahí estaba Trent sonriéndome y mirándome con sus lindos ojos verdes y yo lo único que hice fue abrazarlo. Lo extrañe mucho, no mucho, muchísimo… terminamos el abrazo y saludo a los demás, a eso de las 2 de la tarde (hablamos desde las 10 de la mañana) nos separamos… yo me quede con Trent que, mientras tenia mis ojos tapados, me llevaba a algún lugar. Mientras me llevaba a no-se-donde me pareció muy entraño que Heather no halla aparecido para llevarse a Trent, me pregunte si se había cambiado de campamento, pero no esta mañana la vi discutiendo con Alejandro cono de costumbre desde hace 2 años… mejor así, no tuve que soportar su presencia por un rato, ¡Viva! ¿Tan lejos esta del campamento el lugar?

-¿Cuánto falta? Ya me aburrí del silencio- le pregunte un poco aburrida

-Ya casi llegamos

-¿Pero a donde vamos?- iba a preguntarle otra cosa cuando escuche el sonido del agua caer, una enorme montaña de felicidad se formo en mi interior -¿A caso es…?- no pude terminar de preguntar porque me destapó los ojos para dejarme ver una cascada cuyo río te hacía llegar al lago del campamento, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro –la cascada- fue lo único que dije, Trent fue hasta un árbol y de una rama saco una cajita y se acerco a mí.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo, yo solo asentí -¿soy yo o hace unos días fue tu cumpleaños?- ¿todo esto por mi cumpleaños? Aunque es verdad, cumplí los 16 el 23 de Julio.

-De hecho si ¿Por qué la pregunta?- pregunte curiosa

-Para poder darte tu regalo- me contesto mostrándome la cajita para luego dármela –feliz cumpleaños atrasado- reí por esto

-Gracias- abrí la cajita y de ahí saque una cadenita que tiene mi inicial, un rayo y una clave de sol como dijes, yo solo sonreí –Trent, no debiste

-Oye, que haya pasado tu cumpleaños no significa que no te pueda darte un regalo… aunque sea 6 días tarde- no pude evitar reírme por eso

-Entonces ¿me lo pongo yo o…?- pregunte algo nerviosa por su respuesta

-Ah no, no… deja- dijo acercándose a mi y agarrando la cadena –yo te la pongo- OMG no lo creo, hay estoy actuando como mi prima Lindsay, pero nunca creí que él, uno de mis mejores amigos y chico que me gusta, he maga esto… con todo este pensamiento el justo terminó de enganchar mi nueva cadena.

-Y… - me alejé un poco -¿Cómo me queda?- lo vi viéndome un momento hasta que hablo

-Te queda perfecto, te ves como… una súper estrella- ok ya me puse nerviosa

-Bah, no es para tanto- luego de eso me lanzó una de sus miradas de que habla en serio o algo así –bueno tal vez un poco- nos reímos –como sea este va a ser el mejor verano de la vida

-Lo se, nada lo va a arruinar

-Nada- después de esto volvimos corriendo al campamento, y al regresar los demás nos llenaron de preguntas, en especial las chicas a mi cuando vieron la cadena con los dijes… habíamos acordado hacer una fogata esta noche todos juntos por el inicio del verano, pero apareció la bruja y le dio planes a Trent por lo que no va a estar en la fogata, eso me puso triste pero no lo hice notar. Nos reunimos en la fogata y para sorpresa de todos Geoff trajo malvaviscos que le regaló un chico llamado Owen y Dj también trajo comida, solo que él trajo salchichas y también se las dio Owen jeje… Duncan y Courtney vinieron con sus guitarras así que cantamos por un rato largo, y después Duncan nos contó una de sus miles de historias de terror… Dj se asusto tanto que se orino en los pantalones XD. Al fin y al cabo no fue un día tan malo, pero no importa… siempre que despiertas de tus sueños, es el comienzo de un nuevo día.

* * *

y... que tal? si ahora se quejan de que me lo copie de la pelicula me tiro un tiro!

comenten eh? porque ese boton de abajo de todo no es decoracion de arbol de navidad

:::::::::::::::REVIEWS:::::::::::::::


	2. Rock Hard or Go Home

hola que genial que les guste me alegro mucho, si no se nota los titulos de los caps son de canciones de Camp Rock 2... como sea CAP 2!

**

* * *

Rock Hard or Go Home**

Ya han pasado unos días desde que llegue y Trent no estuvo casi nunca con nosotros ¡como odio a Heather! Como quisiera que un día el karma venga para dar su parte a Heather. En este momento me encontraba con los demás desayunando huevos con tocino mientras contábamos chistes, algunos eran buenos, otros eran tan malos que el que los conto debería conseguir un nuevo libro de chistes… ahora Geoff terminaba su chiste

-Y le dije "en China las puertas rechinan"- todos nos reímos ya que ese estuvo bueno

-Oye Gwen te toca- me dijo Duncan, pero me pongo nerviosa

-Pero ahora no se me ninguno- trate de excusarme pero creo que no se la creyeron

-Por favor, todos saben que si alguien no habla es porque tiene algo en mente- diablos, Lesh dio en el blanco… bueno no me queda de otra

-Ok esta bien- suspire pensando en uno… ya se -¿Por qué las abejas se quieren casar?- todos me miraron con cara de que no tenían idea –para tener su luna de miel- ahí todos se echaron a reír creo que les gusto

-Jajaja ese estuvo bueno- dijo entre risas Bridge

-Jaja se conta otro- ahora el que habló fue Dj

-Bueno- estoy pensando… -¿Cuántas anclas tiene un barco?

-1- contestaron Courtney, Geoff y Dj

-2- respondieron el resto, no puedo creer que no lo sepan XD

-no, 11- todos pusieron una cara que ni yo puedo describir –porque el capitán dice ELEVEN anclas- al dar la explicación todos dijeron "ah…" y luego se rieron. Seguimos contando chistes hasta que escuchamos a alguien por el altavoz

-Hola campistas les habla su animador, un mensaje de Heather Williams, todos reúnanse en el gran comedor en 5 minutos… si te estoy hablando a ti, camina- esa era la voz de Alejandro ¿Qué estará pasando?

-¿Qué querrá la bruja?- pregunto enojada Courtney

-No lo se, pero tengo la rara sensación de que nos va a involucrar de alguna manera- dijo Leshawna

-Sea lo que sea, no creo que sea tan grave- dijo Geoff

Error el motivo por que Heather nos haya reunido a todos en el gran comedor es para avisar que esta a cargo de la fiesta de disfraces y como la "jefa" quiere la ayuda de todos incluyendo la nuestra, se claro, seguro que mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo ella se va a tomar sol al lago. Al cabo de media hora ya todos teníamos trabajo para hacer, yo tengo que volver al gran comedor con esta pesada bolsa llena de adornos que seguramente son cursis… jeje, un segundo ¿Qué es ese sonido? Parece el sonido de una pareja de enamorados besuqueandose, seguramente son Geoff y Bridgette, bueno voy a continuar mi ca… me detengo en seco, esa no es Bridgette, ese cabello gris es de Heather, ¡si es Heather! Pero ella y Trent jamás se besan así, ¡y eso no significa que los espíe!, como sea ¿con quien esta la bruja? Dejé la bolsa para ver más de cerca… me escondí detrás de un árbol y… no puedo creerlo ¡se esta besuqueando con Alejandro! Pero creí que amaba a Trent, o esta vez se pasó de la raya la MALDITA BRUJA… hay no ya terminaron yo me voy.

**1 minuto después**

Uf… estuvo cerca, hay esas imágenes se quedaron en mi mente que asco, esta la vas a pagar pero como… ¡ya se! La idea que le sugerí a mi padrino es perfecta si, mejor vuelvo.

**En el gran comedor**

Que pesado esta esto, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿Acaso son holgazanes o que? No han hecho nada en la media hora que me fui- si claro no estabas así cuando estabas con Alejandro –los quiero a todos reunidos en el escenario en frente de la laguna- dicho esto se fue con el resto de los presentes menos mi padrino y yo el cual me miro con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahijada, ya sabes que hacer- me dijo mi padrino Chris

-Yo me encargo- dicho esto salí del gran comedor a preparar todo, pero no podré hacerlo sola, claro mis amigos ¿pero que están haciendo ahora? Ah claro están con los Rockeros Junior… mejor me apuro.

**Salón de los Rockeros Junior**

Ya llegue, espero que estén

-Chicos ¿creen que le va a gustar los videos que hicimos?- habló uno de los niños

-Lo dudo, pero es posible- Lesh mintió para hacerlos felices

-Pero se comporta como la directora de mi escuela- hablo ahora una niña, ok ya me harté es la hora.

Entre –trabajar sin salpicar vuelve infelices a los Rockeros- todos se me quedaron viendo –tengo una propuesta para ustedes- todos los presentes me sonrieron y me siguieron mientras yo explicaba el plan… este va a ser el mejor día del verano.

**Trent´s POV**

Muy bien en este momento estoy en el escenario de enfrente de la laguna con una lista de cosas por hacer y en ese momento llega Heather, todavía no me siento seguro de llamarla novia todavía, aunque salgamos desde hace 3 años…

-Muy bien tenemos muchas cosas por hacer- llega y se queda callada al ver a menos de la mitad de los campistas -¿Dónde esta todo el mundo?

-Estos son todos- le dije algo nervioso

-Les pedí que vivieran de inmediato, puff… como sea tene-mos que- se quedo viendo a una punta de las cabañas, miré en esa dirección y todos los campistas que no estaban aquí junto con los Rockeros Junior venían corriendo con baldes llenos de creo que son bombas de agua y son muchas, también tienen pistolas llenas de agua en sus manos y…, un segundo ¿esos no son mis amigos? Si son ellos y… ¡¿esa es Gwen? Increíble también esta con los demás, con una pistola de agua y adelante liderando al grupo

-¡Ataquen!- dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo son su pistola de agua. En menos de 10 segundos todos los no-presentes estaban disparando bombas de agua y mojando a todos con las pistolas de agua. Al rato nosotros estábamos un poco mojados así que fuimos donde estaba Chris que al pareces se divertía con todo esto que esta pasando, se estaba riendo a más no poder.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Heather desesperada tratando de no mojarse

-¿Qué no lo ves? Así, es un campamento de verano- dijo mientras veía a todos divertirse

-¿Quién organizó esto?

-Pues Gwen, quería divertir a todos y lo logro… ahora si me disculpan debo unirme a la diversión ¡ROCK´N ROLL!- se fue corriendo a la guerra de agua por lo que se mojo… no puedo creer que todo esto sea idea de Gwen, si le gusta divertirse y todo pero creo que esto es demasiado, además sabía que había reunión por la fiesta de disfraces… cuando todo esto acabe voy a pedirle explicaciones

**Gwen´s POV**

¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DEL VERANO! Y lo mejor es que todos se divierten los Rockeros Junior, el personal del campamento, el resto de los campistas, mi padrino, mis amigos y yo… aparte de que a Heather le disgusta tanto que ahora esta evitando mojarse y… Trent esta con ella, no se si se notó pero estoy triste y mucho, ojalá no este enojado ni nada por el estilo, espero…

* * *

que tal... espero que les guste


End file.
